Double Date
Double Date is the 73rd episode of the series and the 19th episode of the third season. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on March 2, 2008, and remains unaired in the United States. Jonesy and Nikki win a contest to see War Star Galaxy Force, but have to see it with Darth and Julie. Caitlin, Jen, Tricia, and several other girls find out that they've all been dating the same guy. Jude's hands swell up after an allergic reaction to skateboard wax. Plot Main Plot Darth and Julie are smooching near the table by the Big Squeeze. Caitlin's reaction to the sight is to express disgust, but Jen thinks that it's actually pretty sweet. Caitlin is confused as to why Jen would think that Darth and Julie kissing is sweet until she realizes that Jen must have a new main squeeze. She asks Jen for details, and Jen tells her that he's a Greeter God she met in Grind Me the previous day, and that they're dating. Caitlin and Jen squeal over this news, and Wyatt looks around to see that seemingly everyone in the mall is in love. Jen explains it as love being in the air, but when they sniff, they realize something else is in the air: Jude's butt perfume. Nikki then shows up with Jonesy in tow, with Jonesy happy about Burger McFlipster's deal on two-for-one chili dogs. Wyatt is annoyed by this, as he thinks that two-for-one chili dog week is a bad idea, but Jonesy and Jude are ecstatic, as they didn't realize that the promotion was running all week. Later, Jude lubes up his board with Maxi-Wax so that it'll run smoother. Wyatt is a bit wary of such an idea, as he knows it's used for mainly industrial purposes, but Jude's certain that it'll let him go faster. He then proceeds to try and board down the escalator, and the wax acts as intended, speeding his journey. However, it works too well, sending him into the Penalty Box, where he crashes into a goalie net. To make things worse, his hands have swelled up as a reaction to the wax, and they're now itchy. Jen plops a pair of hockey gloves on them to keep Jude from scratching, and Wyatt pushes Jude out of the store so that he can get cleaned up. After they get cleaned up, Jude sees a poster advertising a movie's premiere and a way to win free tickets to see it. Wyatt wants in as well, and soon they head over to make their video–without Jonesy or Nikki, as Nikki likes sci-fi, and Jonesy's taking her out to lunch at the food court. When Jonesy and Nikki get there, however, Nikki tells her boyfriend that she can tell he's still thinking about making a video with his friends in order to win free tickets. She sends him back to do it, but when Jonesy gets there, Wyatt and Jude have already made their video. Jonesy still wants to do it, though, and he gets an idea to make the video with Nikki against her protests. When judging time comes, the winners are Darth and Julie, chosen on the strength of their thirty-seven video submissions. There are two more winners, though: Jonesy and Nikki. Nikki is shocked, as she doesn't really want to see the movie, and more than that, she doesn't want to see it with Darth and Julie. However, when movie time rolls around, Nikki goes to the film with them, but finds herself seated behind Julie, who is still wearing a taco hat. Darth, meanwhile, is trying to film a bootleg copy using a camera hidden in his helmet, but isn't in a good position. Jonesy sees an opportunity when he hears about this, so he suggests a shuffling of seats with Nikki sitting next to Julie and Darth getting a good view so long as he gets a copy of the DVD and the ability to distribute it. Nikki then grudgingly moves next to Julie. However, when she sees that Julie likes gummy bears in her popcorn too, she strikes up a conversation. Nikki then proceeds to spend the whole movie talking to her, much to Julie's aggravation. Nikki is having a good time, though, and when the movie ends, Nikki believes that she's found a new friend. The next day, Jonesy is happily selling bootleg copies of War Star Galaxy Force, but Nikki is annoyed. The reason for her annoyance is that Julie gave her a fake number. To make matters worse, she sees Julie busy working at Wonder Taco despite the fact that Darth said Julie was visiting her grandmother. Nikki drags Jonesy off to spy on them, and from that vantage point Jonesy sees something that shocks him: Darth has enlisted Jonesy's little brother Robbie to help sell bootleg movies. Jonesy storms over to demand an explanation just as Ron arrives and arrests all three of them for pirating movies. In the jail cell, Jonesy learns that Julie didn't like spending time with Nikki. However, fortunately for Jonesy, his girlfriend has given up the DVDs and come to get him out. Darth, meanwhile, cracks under pressure from Ron and reveals where the movies are, while an unimpressed Robbie just wants to know if he can be let out yet. When Nikki and Jonesy get back to the Big Squeeze, they find that a war of lemons has started between several girls that mirrors a scene from the movie. After the war is over, Nikki tells him that she did something nice for him: she saved a DVD so that he could use it himself. Sub-Plot One: Nine Angry Girls After hearing about Jen's luck with a Greeter God, Caitlin heads over to Albatross & Finch to try and get one herself. She manages to get a guy named Grady to go out with her; unfortunately, Jen hears about this and informs her that she is dating Grady. Tricia then arrives and announces that Grady is her date, as do Kristen and Kirsten. A fight breaks out outside the store–a fight that Grady quickly backs away from before they can figure out that he's actually the one they should be mad at. After the fight ends, the group gathers in Grind Me, and Tricia comes up with a modest proposal: they'll get revenge on all of the guys in the mall. Her proposal is to get revenge on all the jerks in the mall–a prospect to which all of the girls readily agree. Soon, they set up a list of crimes, and then Tricia leads them into the mall to find people to punish. The first person they go after is Wyatt, who is busy working at Burger McFlipster's. There, he sings a song that involves women and burgers, and Tricia manufactures offense and then gets him put on a list of targets. After this, the girls talk to a girl named Monica who was stood up the previous night. However, when Jen hears the name of the jerk–Jude, who couldn't dial his phone–she starts to worry about the safety of her friend. She calls Caitlin to warn Jude, but this call is heard by Tricia and the girls, who decide to head down to the Big Squeeze to take care of him. There, Caitlin shelters Jude inside the Big Squeeze while Tricia pounds on it, demanding to be let in. Caitlin is unwilling to do this, but Jude opens the giant lemon and stands on the counter, where he gives a speech that ends with his apology to Monica for standing her up. This speech touches the girls, and when a jock walks up, Tricia immediately moves to claim him as her own. Caitlin isn't happy about the tone Tricia's using, so Tricia squirts lemon juice at her. Caitlin retaliates, and soon an all-out lemon war breaks out, with girls throwing lemons all over the place. The only one who doesn't participate is Jen, who stands off to the side and thinks about what the women of the mall have done. Sub-Plot Two: Jude's Hands After Jude's board wax hurts his hands, he tries to come up with a solution to help them. What he settles on is ketchup and mustard to help them heal and hockey gloves so he won't scratch at them. However, his hand solution leads Jonesy to suggest that he cancel his date. Jude forgets to do so, however, and brings the wrath of the mall females down on his head, with his only protectors being Jen and Caitlin. When the girls come from him, though, he stands up and makes a speech about the importance of gender relations and recycling that concludes with an apology for standing Monica up–an apology that works. Quotes *'Jen:' I guess love is in the air. (She and Caitlin smell something disgusting.) Eww! Caitlin: Gross! Jude: Actually, that was my chili dog. Caitlin: Eww, Jude! *'Jen:' Why were you just batting your eyelashes at Grady? Caitlin: Oh, you know him? Jen: Uh, yeah! I'm going out with him tonight! Caitlin: (gasping) Grady is your Greeter God? We're supposed to go out tomorrow night! Tricia: I don't think so, Lemonhead! Grady's mine! Caitlin and Jen: What? Kirsten: (gasping) I'm with Grady! Kristen: Duh! You're with me. Kirsten: I mean I'm dating Grady. Kristen: So am I! (The Clones squeal excitedly.) Caitlin: Um, that's not a good thing. *'Tricia:' (about Grady) I think he needs to be taught a lesson! Kristen: I just learned that if you add vinegar to baking soda, it explodes! Caitlin: Not a grade five science lesson, Kirsten. Tricia means- Tricia: Revenge! *'Nikki:' So, now's the big moment! Jonesy, Jude, and Wyatt: Shh! Nikki: (grumpily) Wow, okay! *'Nikki:' (sarcastically) Congratulations! Your first successful job, and it's illegal. *'Jude:' I have something to say. Some people think that men are from Mars and women are from Venus. But that's impossible, 'cause those are totally different planets, and we're all here on Earth! So, we need to learn to live together, as well as reduce, reuse, and recycle. Thank you. (The listeners burst into cheers.) P.S.: Monica, I'm sorry I stood you up last night. *'Jonesy:' I promise never to fart again. (farts) Starting... (farts) ...right now. (farts) Oops. Okay, now. (farts) After that one. Start now. (farts) From here on in, no more farting. (farts) That was an accident. (The gang laughs.) Trivia *'Goof': Caitlin calls Kristen "Kirsten", but nobody notices it. Even the two themselves, who have complained when Nikki confuses them, take no notice. *Darth and Julie left thirty-seven video submissions on the machine. *It is hypocritical of Caitlin to be disgusted by Darth and Julie making out passionately, as that is something that she is seen doing numerous times over the course of the series with various boyfriends. *George and Gracie Bickerson make a cameo at the start of the episode. Both of them are covered in hickeys when they appear. *Jonesy's job: Selling bootleg copies of War Star Galaxy Force Reason for firing: Ron caught Jonesy, Robbie, and Darth selling pirated copies of the movie, threw them in jail, and confiscated their stock of videos. *The name of the movie that Jonesy, Nikki, Darth, and Julie see is called War Star Galaxy Force and is an obvious parody of the Star Wars franchise, despite Star Wars existing in-universe (as evidenced by Darth and Julie's fanhood for the series and plot points from the movies being brought up by them in previous episodes). *Jonesy's fear of blood, first mentioned in "Waiting to Ex-Sale," is once again brought up in this episode. *Caitlin mentions an incident involving Jen and broken shoes at a winter dance. It is possible that this happened at the Winter Wonderland dance after the events of "Snow Job." *Although Jonesy's decision to allow Darth to switch places with Nikki in exchange for access to the master DVD may have seemed greedy, it was actually quite smart, as it meant that Nikki was no longer seated behind Julie (whose taco hat was blocking the screen), and thus that she was able to see the screen, and that Julie had to remove her hat so Darth could film clearly. Not only this, but because Nikki wasn't wearing headgear, it also allowed Jonesy to see the movie, so that all in all, the seating arrangement was probably the best one possible. *The list of crimes that the girls come up with are: **Making you see a dumb sci-fi movie **Forgetting your birthday **Buying you a present that he secretly wants himself **Standing you up **Calling you by his ex's name **Rubbernecking **Dating your best friend ***Interestingly, Jonesy has committed the crime of "Making you see a dumb sci-fi movie" (in this episode) and has rubbernecked numerous times, and Jude accidentally committed the crime of standing someone up in this episode as well. Not only that, but the main plot of Insert Name Here centers around how Wyatt called Marlowe "Serena" and his attempts to make up for it. *Darth and Julie can apparently converse in Mandalorian. *Jen's statement "I have seen the enemy, and it is us" is a reference to a famous quote from the comic strip Pogo: "We have met the enemy, and he is us." *This episode is Tricia's last major appearance in the series. Aside from a cameo appearance in the series finale, she doesn't appear at all in the fourth season. Gallery Double Date.png|At the movies. Boys in Jail.jpg|Darth, Jonesy and Robbie in jail. Mad Girls.jpg|The girls find out the truth about Grady. Girls Planning Revenge.jpg|The girls planning revenge on Grady. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Videos